A message
by kagome04
Summary: Dick is found brutally beaten and near death in his apartment. who could have done this and why? what message were they trying to send? NOT a deathfic!
1. Chapter 1

It was a message it had to be. What else could it be? He was a detective it was too hard for him to believe that it was just some random act of violence. But then again-maybe that's all it was a simple random act of violence maybe he was seeing more into this than their actually was. He didn't know. All he knew was that his son had been beaten to within an inch of his life and was now lying in a hospital bed at gotham memorial. Dick, what happened? He asked himself as stood over Dick's bedside.

Dick was currently in a coma, with severe head trauma, broken bones including 4 ribs and bruises all over his body. The police had no leads currently but they promised Bruce that this was their top priority and they would let Bruce know "as soon as there were any leads." Bruce knew exactly what that meant. It meant that if he left up to the police there may never be a resolution to Dick's case. As far as Bruce was concerned the police were pretty inept except for Gordon. The unfortunate thing was that the scene had been so heavily disturbed by police that it was unlikely there would be any clues left for Batman to find. Which would make it all the harder for Batman to find out who had done this to his son. Not impossible but harder.

Dick stirred and Bruce jumped a mile. Was he waking up? But, no he was just moving around in his sleep as doctors told him coma patients sometimes do. All Bruce knew was this. Dick Grayson had been attacked and severely beaten in his home several hours ago and then left for dead. But how many had attacked him, who attacked him, and why a mystery remained. Bruce just hoped that Dick woke up by the time he found out who the culprit was. Hell, he just hoped Dick woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been days…days and Dick hadn't woken up and Bruce hadn't found any leads. He was growing increasingly frustrated by the minute. Why couldn't he find anything? He went to the hospital everyday to sit in with Dick hoping against hope that he would wake up. He sat for hours each day. Finally, after a week had passed Dick woke up. Bruce wasn't there but the doctors had called him as soon as it had happened and he had rushed down to the hospital as fast as possible. He was very weak and could barely speak but he was awake that's all that mattered. The first time he spoke Bruce could barely hear him. "Bruce…" Bruce tried to shush him but he insisted on talking. "Bruce… It was Ra's." "It was Ra's". "He wanted to send you a message- he wanted to-" "Shhhh Dick you need your rest." "He wanted to show you a message but now I can't remember what it was." "That's okay Dick, it's ok we'll figure it out." "you just lie there and rest now ok don't worry about anything else." "Damn , my heads all fuzzy." Dick muttered . Bruce could tell he was going out again. "feels like everything's all jumbled now and I can't remember what he wanted me to tell you." "It's ok Dick, its ok" Bruce repeated But Dick just kept repeating over and over as he fell asleep "heads all fuzzy, can't remember I can't-" Bruce didn't need Dick to tell him what the messge was. He had gotten it loud and clear.

So It was Ra's well that answered a few things. But it still left a lot of other things unanswered. So it was Ra's but why? Why? What was the point? What was he trying to tell Bruce? Bruce knew he better figure it out sooner rather than later before Ra's sent him another "message."


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed and Dick continued to get better. He was still in the hospital and would need physical therapy once he got out of the hospital to deal with his broken limbs but he was doing better and that was all that mattered. Bruce hadn't heard anything more from Ra's not so much as a peep. And Bruce hadn't figured out anymore behind the meaning of the 'message'. So Bruce was keeping a wary eye out for any signs of danger but after a month had passed and nothing had happened he started to relax a little.

After 6 weeks Dick was finally released from the hospital into Bruce's care. The doctor had been adamant that Dick not live alone until his physical therapy was finished. Bruce was elated not only was Dick healthy but he was coming back home to live at the manor. This would really give them some time to bond. Bruce still hadn't heard anything more than Ra's and could only assume his greatest enemy was biding his time plotting. All Bruce could do was to be prepared and try to be ready when that time came.

Everything had returned to normal- or as normal as it ever gets in the Wayne household. Bruce had gone back to "work" full-time. He had been spending most of his time in the hospital while Dick was there and therefore had only been working part time. But now that Dick was home and doing better everyday thanks to his physical therapy he decided it was time to go back to work full time.

He hadn't heard from Ra's in two months, not even a peep. All Bruce could do was keep his eyes open but it made him very wary. Since he had only been doing part time for two months he decided to check in with Tim to find out what had been going on in his city.

"Not much just the usual you know-fires armed robberies and the like."

"Oh, The Riddler and Poison ivy broke out of Arkham and tried to rob Gotham national bank to bankroll they're next scheme but I stopped them cold." Tim said proudly. Bruce couldn't help but smile a little his little robin was really growing up.

"So that's it? Nothing from you know who?

"Nope not even a peep." Tim answered. "Weird huh?" But I figure he has to show up sooner or later."

"That's what I'm worried about" Bruce said.

"Alright well should we head out and see where the night takes us?" Tim nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh I almost forget." "There was something". Bruce stopped in his tracks

"There was a strange outbreak in the west end of Gotham near the gang hangouts."

"They all died of some weird toxin." It's nothing I've ever seen before."

"I went to doctor who did the autopsy and a chemist and both of them said it's like nothing they've ever seen before either."

"Hmmm…" Bruce was intrigued and a little scared.

"The doctor thinks It was a gas because of the way the lungs looked when he opened them up." He said people's lungs only look like that when they inhale deadly gases or toxins in a highly concentrated dose."

"You wanna know the weird thing though?" "All the people died but the plant life went crazy."

"It grew a tremendous amount like no one has ever seen before."

"And this was an isolated incident?" Bruce asked.

"Yah only people in that area were affected and so far there have been no other reported cases."

"Hmmm…" Bruce said. "Sounds like someone has a new weapon and wanted to take it out for a test run." Tim nodded

"I couldn't find any trace of who might've done this Bruce. Tim said looking glum.

"Well let's head out and see what we can find."

They went to the site and found…nothing absolutely nothing at least nothing that the police hadn't already found which was to say effectively nothing. They took samples of the plant life to be analyzed in lab in the bat cave.

"This is atrazine but in a configuration I've never seen." "Atrazine?" Tim asked questioningly

"It's a herbicide or a weed killer." "It usually doesn't have any direct effects on plant growth."

"A concentrated dose of this could definitely kill a person."

"We have to find out who imports stuff like this to the city and why."

"Tim look up all the companies that import or use Atrazine. " As I said it's an herbicide so it will most likely be agricultural companies."

After several hours Tim had found every company that imported anything containing or having to do with Atrazine. There were _a lot_ but there was one that stood out in particular.

"Bruce, this one company had their load of pesticides hijacked three days before the incident." "I remember I saw it on the news.

"Ok then that's our next target when is their next delivery?"

"Thursday"

"Alright then that gives us a couple of days to investigate the company and see what we can find out about it."

Just then Bruce heard a noise behind him and turned to see Dick peering over his shoulder

"Whatcha guys working on?"

"Nothing" Bruce growled. "You're supposed to be recovering not spying on us." "Don't you have physical therapy?" Bruce said using his most menacing glare. It apparently didn't work. Maybe after all these years Dick had gotten immune to it Bruce thought.

"Oh come on!" Dick whined. "I'm going crazy all cooped up in this house!"

"Well too bad." Bruce retorted

"Pleeeeeease?" Dick half whined-half begged

"No you're still recovering."

"Pleeeeeeeeease?" Dick said begging even more insistently and giving Bruce his most pathetic looking face. "Come on I can do something!"

"Oh, alright." Bruce said finally relenting

"You can do research while Tim and I go out on patrol"

"Ok, cool." Dick said happy to finally have something else to do besides sit around the manor all day. He wanted so badly to go out on patrol he missed it so much. It had been two months after all. But he knew Bruce wouldn't hear of it and so he didn't even bother to ask. He was surprised to find that he was secretly jealous of Tim. I mean he got to go out on patrol and spend time with Bruce while he was stuck in the stuffy old mansion or rather in the dank cold cave doing research.

Bruce's voice interrupted his thoughts. "You can look up everything you can find on this company."

"You got it!" Dick said trying to sound cheerful and enthusiastic. He must have come off a little too enthusiastic because Bruce gave him a weird look. With that he watched Bruce and Tim jump into the car and ride off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days and nights went by uneventfully and soon it was Thursday time to scope out the ship which had been previously hijacked to see if it would happen again. Sure enough when they arrived at the dock they saw men dressed all in black unloading the boat. They also saw the captain and the crew tied up in the corner.

"Shall we pay them a visit" Batman asked with a smirk.

"Well we wouldn't want to be rude." Robin answered with the same smirk.

The thugs went down pretty easily. When Batman and Robin investigated the crates being unloaded they found that indeed it was an herbicide containing Atrazine. They couldn't find any distinguishing marks on the thugs that might lead to them to a clue as to who was doing all this. And the thugs were tough. Even using his harshest most stringent interrogation techniques Batman couldn't get anything out of them about who they were working for. When the police had come and rounded the thugs up Batman and Robin decided to head back to the cave and analyze the stuff they had found in the crates.

The next morning Bruce was sitting in his study reading when Alfred came in with a very serious and concerned look on his face.

"What is it Alfred?" "Sir, you have a phone call" Bruce nodded his thanks and took the phone.

"Hello, Detective." The voice on the other end of the line made Bruce's blood run cold.

"You apparently did not get my message last time detective."

Bruce was stunned unable to speak or respond.

"Stop interfering in my operations before I am forced to send you another "message."

"I'll take your silence as meaning we understand each other."

"Goodbye detective."

Bruce shivered as he hung up the phone. He suddenly had a chill.

So that was why he thought. That was why Ra's had sent him the "message" he must have been horning in on Ra's operations without even knowing it. The question was what to do now? He couldn't just stop what he was doing especially if Ra's was planning another scheme that would devastate the human population. And what about what had happened in the west end? And the toxins he had found being hijacked from the boat? Was he supposed to just let all that go? No, he couldn't do that. But he couldn't put his family in danger either. For the first time in a long time he was at a complete loss of what to do. He would just have to stop Ra's before anyone else got hurt. He hated that that madman knew his phone number. He hated even more that he knew where he lived. Maybe he would just back down for a little while just to take some of the heat off and make Ra's think that he had backed off while he gathered more intel on the situation and figured out what to do. After Dick was still recovering and he couldn't take the chance that something might happen to him again. And Tim, Tim was getting very good, Bruce was amazed at how proficient he was becoming but he was still no match for Ra's or his goons. No, Bruce decided the best thing to do would be to bide his time and gather intel just as Ra's had done. Then and only then, would he strike hopefully it would be before another "message" was sent.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what do you think?" Dick asked

"Right now I don't know what to think- or do." Bruce answered.

They were sitting in the cave across from each other. Dick had come down to the cave to see what Bruce was up to. He had gotten bored and decided to visit Bruce and see what he was up to. He found him sitting in the cave staring at the computer screen looking pensive. After he had asked him a few carefully probing questions Bruce had told him about the phone call and his dilemma over what to do next.

"Honestly I don't know what to do" "I figure I will just keep up with my normal activities and keep Ra's on the constant back burner. "I just don't know what else to do."

"Sounds good to me." Dick said "We will just have to keep an eye out."

I'm worried about you and Tim. About what might happen if I'm not careful if I don't' keep my eyes out. Bruce thought but didn't say.

A few days later Bruce got some pictures in the mail. They were pictures of Tim at school pictures of Tim getting off the bus, pictures of Tim getting on the bus even pictures of Tim walking around downtown with his friends. Then there was a picture of Dick, he was leaving physical therapy. With the pictures came a note "I'm watching you." Bruce didn't have to analyze the hand writing to know who it was from. So he was being watched. That made him very nervous. He now knew what he had to do. He had to get Tim and Dick and even Alfred away somewhere safe somewhere where Ra's couldn't find them. Then he would confront Ra's head on.

"Absolutely not!" Dick said when Bruce told him about his plan.

"Dick it's the only way." Bruce pleaded.

"No! there is no way I am letting you go after Ra's by yourself while we hide away somewhere. I am not doing that!" "Me either! Tim protested."

"Let me go with you." "Let me help you."

"No absolutely not out of the question I need you to be somewhere safe so I don't have to worry about you-any of you."

"And where is this mystical magical place that you are sending us where Ra's won't be able to find us. Ra's has eyes everywhere!" "He can find anybody and everybody!"

"Don't worry about it." "He won't be able to find you-any of you." "I'm sending you to live with Clark at the fortress of solitude."

"Wait what?" "That is the most obvious place ever!" "That is the first place he will think to look for us!" "No it isn't and even if it is Clark will be there and the rest of the JLA will be standing by."

"No absolutely not I refuse!" Dick said

"Dick please". Bruce was pleading now. "Trust me it is the only way." "I can't worry about you while I do this" he repeated.

Both Tim and Dick continued to protest for several more minutes while this was happening Alfred was sitting very quietly in the corner.

"Alfred you haven't said anything don't you agree with me?"

"Sir I believe that you know what is best and that you have our best interests at heart."

"Thank you" Bruce said relieved.

Tim and Dick continued to protest for several minutes before Bruce decided it was time to put his foot down.

"Enough!" he bellowed. "Look this is the way it is going to be!" "You are going to stay at the Fortress of Solitude with Clark and that is all there is to it!"

Tim and Dick fell silent knowing that there was no more point in protesting. Once Bruce had put his foot down on something that was all there was to it.

So off it was to the fortress of solitude while Bruce confronted quite possibly his greatest enemy ever.

Dick wished he felt better about this. But he had a big bad feeling deep down in his gut. He could only hope and pray that he was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a still quiet night. Bruce was standing silently on the roof of Ra's headquarters completely hidden in shadow. He still wasn't sure if this was the best plan but it was the only one he could think of. He just hoped Dick, Tim and Alfred would be safe until he could finish this thing. Had he done the right thing sending them off with Clark? Would they really be safe? So many questions, so many questions he didn't know the answers to but he figured it was the best, most reasonable course of action.

He went over his plan one more time in his head before he dropped down for the final confrontation. There was an open window right below him. He would swoop in silently and make his stand. He reassured himself once again that he had done the right thing. This was something the others couldn't help him with, something he had to do alone. Silently he dropped through the window into the room. Ra's was already waiting for him.

"Hello detective."

"Hello Ra's" Batman said through gritted teeth.

"Your partner is doing well I hear."

"If you mean Dick yes he is doing fine despite what you tried to do to him."

"I don't know what you are talking about detective." Ra's snickered

"May I offer you some tea?"

"No thank you." Batman said. Standing directly opposite Ra's every muscle tensed ready for battle.

"You know why I'm here." Batman said

"Yes but I thought there is no reason we can't be civil to each other is there detective?

Now it was Batman's turn to snicker

"Sure Ra's."

"Why don't we skip the whole nasty fighting business and talk this out like two rational civilized gentlemen? "

"You're just scared because you know I'm going to wipe the floor with you." Batman said

"I won't let you harass and threaten my family anymore nor will I allow you to get away with whatever it is you are planning; so it ends now, here, tonight.

"Come now detective there are other ways of settling this.

Batman was stunned for a second.

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes please sit," Ra's said gesturing to a chair nearby.

Batman looked at the chair and then looked at Ra's.

"I think I'll stand"

Ra's sighed and rolled his eyes.

"As you wish."

"Now allow me to try and convince you that my way is really the best way for everybody. "

"That's never going to happen Ra's."

"Wait wait you haven't heard me out yet."

"And I don't need to." "There is now way you are ever going to convince me that your way is the best way."

"Very well detective I tried." "Have it your way but I want it recognized that I tried to resolve this without violence. "

Batman nodded.

With that Ra's pushed a button on his chair and the lights went out. When they came on again Ra's was gone.

Batman silently cursed to himself. Ra's had gotten away again! How could he have been so careless as to let that happen?"

Suddenly Batman realized he wasn't alone in the room.

A horde of ninja's were standing at the other end of the room swords drawn. Batman sighed and got into attack position ready for battle. It was going to be a long night.

After he had dispatched the last of the ninjas Batman checked the place thoroughly for any sign of Ra's but there was none he was gone.

But wait he realized he _still _wasn't alone. Just then a knife whizzed past his head.

When he turned around and looked he saw a woman dressed all in black holding two long samurai swords.

An assassin he thought. He knew she wouldn't be as easy to defeat as the ninja's but he would have to if he wanted to get out of this place alive.

It was at that moment he felt something sharp embed itself in his arm and then a second later in his leg. He cried out in pain. It was a Chinese star a favorite weapon of ninja's. Damn! He had spent too long left in thought! Now it would be even harder to finish the battle. He barely had time to pull the star out of his leg before the assassin lunged at him barely had time to dodge her attack and her use her momentum to throw her off balance. But she was only off balance for what seemed like a second.

Man Batman thought, this girl is good.

His leg was bleeding badly and he was already starting to get dizzy and lightheaded.

Damn! I hope it didn't hit an artery. He thought. He knew he had to finish this quickly. If he passed out from the blood loss it was all over and he couldn't do that to his family not when they were counting on him.

The assassin struck next with her sword but Batman was able to dodge her attack and counter it by elbowing his opponent in the face. The assassin staggered backwards, momentarily stunned.

Batman took this opportunity to use an old martial arts trick he had learned in Japan that knocked opponents out quickly. In order to perform this maneuver he had to get behind his opponent and grab the pressure points on both sides of the neck.

The next time she struck with her sword Batman flipped over and quickly put his hands on both sides of his opponents neck and pressed down. It took only a little bit of pressure to make his opponent go limp and unconscious in his hands.

His enemy defeated Batman's adrenaline rush subsided and he leaned up against a wall breathing heavily, taking full stock of his injuries. There was a lot of his blood on the floor, too much.

The room was spinning which was never a good sign and he felt like he might pass out at any moment. No! He thought. This can't happen not now! There was too much depending on him. He willed himself not to pass out. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to get the room to stop spinning. When that didn't work he decided to just accept it and took out a compression bandage and held it on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. He just hoped it hadn't hit an artery because then the bleeding might not stop and then… no he couldn't think of what might happen then. He just had to focus on what he was doing which was getting harder and harder to do each second. The urge to go unconscious was growing stronger and stronger but he determinedly fought it off using every last ounce of strength and reserve to focus on his task.

After this he had to set out after Ra's again and this time he would not let him get away. This time he would face him. The others would just have to stay in hiding until he did. He just prayed Ra's didn't find them before then.

It was then that he remembered the star in his arm. It wasn't a problem at least at the moment. It was currently blocking the wound so there was no bleeding so it could stay there for a little while. However it was excruciating painful but it was something he would just have to deal with until he got his leg under control.

Batman was so busy tending to his wounds he didn't notice a little box with a timer blinking red tucked away in the corner…


	7. Chapter 7

KABOOM! The sound was deafening and a bright orange light lit up the sky. Batman looked back and was amazed at what he saw. He had just managed, albeit slowly, to exit the building and was about 10 feet away when he heard the sound and turned to see the building he was just in on fire. No doubt Ra's thought I was in there. Maybe I can use that to my advantage. He thought as he limped towards to the car.

"The building has been incinerated sir."

Ra's Al Ghul turned to look at his subordinate. They were flying in a helicopter over the Atlantic Ocean heading for Saudi Arabia.

"Was the detective inside?"

"Um I uh don't know sir."

"Imbecile!" "I told you not to detonate the device unless you were sure the detective was inside."

"I'm sure he was sir."

Ra's sighed. If he was alive he would find him again. He was sure of it. He would just have to hide really well this time and make sure that he didn't. Even though it was very unlikely that he was alive.

After Bruce had gotten back to the plane and taken care of his wounds he contacted Clark via the secure Justice League connection on his computer.

"Hello Clark." He said wearily.

"Hi Bruce, Clark said cheerily, how's it going?"

Bruce sighed heavily. "Are you ok?" You don't look so good; actually you look exhausted and is that a bandage on your arm?"

"Yeah but I'm fine it's just a minor cut." Bruce lied. Actually the Chinese star had been in there pretty deep and he had lost a substantial amount of blood when he pulled it out but he had managed to transfuse it back into him though. Thank God I brought some blood with me he thought.

"Ra's got away." Bruce blurted out after a few minutes of silence.

"Awww I'm sorry Bruce." Clark said. "I know how important it is to you."

"Don't worry I'll find him again it's just a pain in the ass that's all."

"This means that you will have to have your company with you for a little while longer I'm afraid."

"That's ok I don't mind I like having them here it is nice."

"You are too kind and thank you so much for everything."

"No problem like I said I like having them here." "It can get kinda lonely with no one else here."

"Is that Bruce?" Tim said suddenly coming on the line.

"HI Bruce!" he said smiling and waving enthusiastically.

"Hi Tim." Bruce said waving and smiling back.

"Don't worry about us we are having a really great time Clark is a great host." We miss you though."

"I miss you guys too Tim."

With that Tim walked off to go and find something else to amuse himself.

"They haven't been too much trouble?" Bruce asked he felt bad about imposing this much on Clark but he had no other choice.

"No they've been fine."

"How's Dick been?" "Is he ok?"

"Dick's been a little pouty and grumpy because he says he should've been allowed to go with you and he's pissed that he's stuck here but other than that he's been fine. "I think he just misses you is all."

Bruce nodded. He figured Dick would be upset after all he had been the most vocal complainer about the whole arrangement.

"So you have to hunt down Ra's again huh?"

"Yah" Bruce said rubbing his eyes wearily he was so very tired the fight and the injuries had taken a lot out of him. All he wanted to do was sleep but there was no time for sleep not as long as Ra's was out there.

"Do you need any help?" "I could call the league?"

"No I'll be alright. "I just want all this to be over."

"I know." Clark said sympathetically "I'm sure it will be soon."

Bruce sighed. "Well I'd better go and get to work." "No rest for the wicked you know."

Clark chuckled. "Yah ok." "I'll talk to later."

"Yah and hopefully I'll be able to see you guys soon." Bruce said crossing his fingers.

"Bruce?"

"Yah Clark?"

"Be careful ok?" "These boys need you back in one piece."

"Yah I will don't worry."

Bruce terminated the connection and got to work on finding Ra's again. "No rest for the wicked." He muttered.

Clark walked into Dick's room and found him staring at the wall.

"Bruce says hi."

"Bruce called?" Dick asked excitedly.

Clark nodded.

"Did he-Is he ok?"

Clark nodded. "He's fine but he said that Ra's got away so he is going to have to hunt him down again.

"Oh." Dick said sadly. They had been there for a week already and Dick was hoping that they would be able to go home soon but now it seemed like their stay would be a lot longer.

Sensing his feelings Clark went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Dick, Bruce will get him." "I'm sure of it."

"I know it is just that I should be out there with him, we all should."

"I know you feel that way but Bruce wanted you guys to be somewhere you would be safe." "He didn't want to have to worry about you-any of you." "Plus he said that you were not quite up to snuff yet."

"I am too!" Dick said indignantly. "Why didn't he want to talk to me?"

"He did ask about you but he said it would be better if he didn't talk to you." "I don't know why." "I think it would be too hard for him."

"Yah I guess." Dick said saddened. "I just wish I was there with him." "It's not right."

"I know Dick I know."

Bruce was conflicted. He didn't know what to do. The plane had enough to help him figure out where Ra's was but it didn't have all the amenities of the cave. However, he couldn't go back to the cave. That was the first place Ra's would look. No it was too dangerous or was it? Maybe he could lure Ra's there and finally confront him once and for all. It would at least save him the trouble of having to hunt him down all over again. Yes that is exactly what he would do.

What to do what to do? Ra's wondered. His first instinct was to send his best team to scour the detective's house and headquarters and look for any sign of him. However, that would be the first thing the detective would expect. Well, maybe he could use that to his advantage. He could go there and intercept the detective once and for all. Yes that is exactly what he would do.


	8. Chapter 8

It was quiet, too quiet, but Bruce knew that all too soon the scene would erupt in a cacophony of noise and battle sounds. This was it. He was standing on the final battle ground where he and Ra's would finally meet, possibly for the last time. He knew that only one of them would come away alive. He hoped and prayed that it would be him. It had to be him. He had to survive. He had to get back to his family. He just had to. They needed him.

He had all the tools he would need at his disposal. He knew the cave like the back of his hand. He knew every nook and cranny of this crave. Ra's and his men did not. He would have to use that to his advantage. As he walked the cave in the what seemed silence, which seemed unnatural, he looked at all of his weapons and other 'toys' which would help him in this battle he couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic. He remembered all the years and memories he had had in this cave. He had this feeling like he would never see this place again at least not the way it was now. No after tonight this place would never be the same. After tonight everything would be changed forever. He suddenly felt incredibly restless and anxious. He just wanted everything to start already so that it could be over!

He thought about his family all the way in the fortress of solitude. He hoped they were safe and ok. He couldn't wait to see them again he missed them so much. He remembered how just a couple days ago he had told them of his plan to finally take down Ra's once and for all. He remembered how angry they had been when he had asked to stay put as it would be safer and he didn't want to risk their lives. He sighed. There wasn't much he could do about it now.

He went over his different contingency plans in his head. He always had to. It was the way he always been. The way he had been taught. He had no idea how many men Ra's would send against him. He had no idea if Ra's himself would even come. However he assumed he would. Ra's would never pass up a challenge like this. No matter what happened he would be prepared.

Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him. Damn! Had he been so lost in thought he hadn't noticed Ra's forces had appeared? But…wait those weren't Ra's footsteps, he **knew** those footsteps. He didn't even have to turn around to know that Dick, Tim, Alfred and probably Clark were standing behind him.

"What are you doing here?" he growled angrily.

No answer. He turned around and sure enough there they were.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked again just as angrily.

"We came to help you out of course." Tim said "You are crazy if you actually thought we were going to let you fight this huge life altering battle by yourself."

"I told you to stay at the fortress of solitude!" He growled." You would have been safe there!"

"Look we were not going to let you fight this one out by yourself and that is all there is too it! Dick said. "And anyway we are here now so you might as well get used to it and use us.

"But how can I? you-you're not even healed yet!"

"Yes I am Bruce and I have been healed for a while. You are just not willing to except it because you are too overprotective. I am fine and I have been fine for a while! I am in perfect condition to fight and I am going to fight so you had better get used to it cause there is no way you are going to stop me."

"I'm sorry Dick but that is out of the question. You are in no condition for a battle of this size or caliber. You have been out of commission for months you haven't trained you haven't done anything! That is it you are going back to the fortress of solitude, you all are right this instant before Ra's gets here!"

"No I am staying here!" Dick said

"Me too!" Tim shouted

"There is nothing you can say or do to change our minds. We are a family we stick together! Especially in times like these!

Bruce threw up his hands in exasperation knowing he had been defeated and that there was no use in further arguing. Maybe he could use them… he would have to alter his contingency plans a bit…

"Fine! Look Ra's will be here any minute so we have to go over our contingency plans. We have no idea how many people Ra's will throw at us, so we have to be prepared for anything. He looked at Clark.

"Are you in on this or not?" he said curtly. Furious that he had let them get here and escape the fortress.

"I'm here if you need me."

"Well we don't." came the curt reply. "Not at the moment anyway." "You will be our backup plan so stay within close range and we will call you when/if we need you."

"Ok" said Clark and he flew off into the night.

"What did you do that for? We could've really used him!" Dick protested.

"No we couldn't have he would've just been a liability and gotten in the way. Trust me. "We will call him if we need him. Anyway I want this to be a family affair. We started it that way and we are going to finish it that way!"

"Alright!" Dick and Tim said in unison hi-fived each other. "Family first!" they shouted

Bruce shouted amused.

"Alfred you had better get out of here and get somewhere safe."

"Sir I refuse to do any such thing. I intend to stay put" He put up his hand up stopping any attempt Bruce was about to make to protest. You said family first, well this is my family too and I intend to stand up for it."

"Alright Alfred I will have to add you into my contingency plans."

"I would appreciate that sir."

Timing was perfect. Just as Bruce had finished going over the plans and everyone seemed to have prepared themselves Bruce heard the sound of footsteps-many footsteps- marching towards him.

Then a knife whizzed by his head and imbedded itself in the nearby wall. So they were here, finally!

"Alright everybody ready?" They nodded. "Battle positions!" As the army marched into the cave Bruce estimated it to be at least 100 strong. Then he saw Ra's coming towards him being carried high above the soldiers on a royal looking throne made out of gold. Such theatrics were very typical of Ra's and Bruce almost laughed out loud-almost. Did Ra's actually intend to fight? He wondered. Or was he merely there to sit on his throne and be a spectator? Bruce supposed he would find out soon enough. It didn't really matter, one way or another he was going down once and for all.

The goons carrying Ra's lowered him to the ground and helped him off his chair. He nodded in Bruce's direction.

"Detective"

"Ra's

"I see you made it out of that building alright, what a pity."

"Yes it really was too bad" Bruce said with a smirk.

"Oh and I see you've brought your little posy". He snickered. "How nice you can all die together." He said as he raised his sword, the other 100 or so men did the same.

"I don't think so Ra's." Batman said. Getting into attack position.

The final battle had begun!

**Next: the final battle!**


	9. Chapter 9

The cave erupted with the sounds of battle. Metal clashed against Kevlar. Men grunted and screamed in pain. Ra's stood watching over the whole scene waiting for his chance. He would finally be able to take on the detective and take him down once and for all. The detective was currently engaged in taking down a handful of men. He watched the way he moved so elegantly. His movements were perfect. They were so fast and swift he knew his men stood little chance against him; however they were merely there as cannon fodder. They were a distraction to tire the detective out so he would not be at his best when he fought him. He watched his men screamed in pain as he dislocated one's jaw and broke another's arm. They were going down swiftly too swiftly. The detective would not tire at all at this rate. Damnit! He thought. I should've brought more men!

100 men would have been plenty sufficient had the detective been fighting alone as Ra's had predicted. However he was not, he had insisted on bringing his little posy with him. The detective and his posy were more than capable of taking down 100 men. If Ra's had known this he would have brought at least 200 maybe even 300 men. Ra's watched the detective's two young associates fight. Having been trained by the detective themselves they were both very capable and their movements were swift and elegant as well almost as perfect as the detectives, almost.

The older of the two, Dick Grayson, now called Nightwing was much more proficient at fighting then his younger 'brother'. He watched as he took on 10 men and took them all down without suffering a scratch and then quickly moved onto the next set of men and took them down as well by shattering ones collarbone and punching another in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He kept moving from man to man taking each down without taking a single blow. He was amazing he thought. In some ways he seemed even more talented and able than the detective. However, he did not have as many years of training and experience as the detective did but he may still pose a threat to me Ra's thought. Hopefully my men will be able to keep him busy so I may fight the detective alone.

He then turned to watch the detective's younger associate. He was relatively new to this life and had only been with the detective a scant three years. Still he was very talented. It was astonishing how much he had been able to learn in three short years. He was nowhere near the detective's or Nightwing's level; but he was still a match for his men. He watched as he fought his men. His movements were still slightly clumsy and random and he took several blows before taking a group of five men down; however he was able to take them all down and move onto the next batch. Simply incredible he thought. The detective has chosen his associates well.

He then turned his eyes to the third unexpected variable in this fight. The detective's butler Ra's certainly never thought he would be in on this fight. He was old but according to his sources had had training in field combat as well as field surgery. Despite his age and his lack of training he was still able to hold his own with his men. However, Ra's knew at some point they would overwhelm him. After all there was no way a man of his age could keep up the fight for long. He is no threat to me. Ra's thought.

Bruce looked over at his comrades with pride as they were fighting. Although he had fought against it, now he was glad that they were here. Heck, even Alfred was managing to hold his own. These men were nothing compared to them. Together they had already taken down at least 60 men. Bruce himself had taken down at least 20. As he looked at them he instinctively jabbed a man in the face with his elbow and then punched him in the shoulder breaking his jaw and dislocating his shoulder at the same time. He locked eyes with Dick and Tim for a second and they smiled at each other as they fought. At least they are holding their own he thought. He was afraid that neither of them would be able to. They seem to be ok now I need to focus on getting to Ra's. Dick and Tim can hold them off while we fight.

He pushed through what remained of the crowd of soldiers and easily took down the ones that tried to attack him. Most of them were fighting the others now so that left fewer ones for him to contend with. When he finally reached the throne Ra's was sitting on. He tensed himself, ready for battle. Ra's nodded at him and slid down from his throne.

"Ra's"

"Detective, are you prepared to die?"

Bruce nodded.

Ra's pulled out a sword and got into a battle stance. Bruce pulled up a sword from a fallen soldier and got into a similar stance.

"I hope you have prepared yourself"

Bruce just nodded.

With that Ra's charged at him. The cave echoed with the sounds of metal clashing on metal.

The battle raged on fiercely for several minutes without either side gaining any advantage. Bruce was able to parry every blow that Ra's made and vice versa. Nightwing, Robin and Alfred were still busy fighting the rest of Ra's soldiers and so the two of them were able to fight alone without any other distractions.

After several fierce minutes Ra's managed to get in a lucky blow by cutting Bruce's arm by his shoulder. Bruce screamed in pain but did not drop his guard and quickly recovered himself before Ra's had a chance to get in another blow. They had been moving backwards as they were fighting; little by little getting closer and closer to the cliff below which was a bottomless cavern. Nightwing, Robin and Alfred had by now finished off the rest of Ra's soldiers, with little injury to themselves, and were now watching the fight between Ra's and Bruce ready to jump in at any moment should their assistance be required.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Ra's made a critical error by attempting to stab Bruce in the chest. Bruce was able to take advantage of this desperate maneuver and knock the sword out of Ra's hands. He then pointed the sword at Ra's throat and proceeded to push him back until he was on the edge of the cliff. Nightwing, Robin and Alfred came to stand beside him.

"It's over Ra's. You are finished."

"What are you going to do detective? Kill me?"

"No I am going to turn you in to the proper authorities and if you ever EVER both my family again you will be sorry."

"Too bad detective I was really hoping you would have learned something from this. The only way your family will ever be safe is if I am dead."

"I'm not going to kill you Ra's. I don't have to I have beaten you fair and square. Now you can come peacefully or…"

"I don't think so detective. I am not going anywhere with you." He said

"And how do you expect to get away?"

"Oh detective you always underestimate me. You haven't won. Not at all, in fact you are about to lose everything" he said as he pushed a button on his belt.

Suddenly little black boxes began blinking red all around the cave. There were at least 8 of them that Bruce could see.

What the hell? He thought.

"Ra's what did you do?" he demanded.

"You didn't' think I would come here without a contingency plan did you detective?"

Bruce's eyes widened in shock and horror.

"But Ra's you will be killed too!"

"A small price to pay for getting rid of you and your family once and for all."

Everybody looked at Bruce.

"What the hell is going on?" Nightwing asked

"Run! Get out it's a bomb!" he shouted

However it was too late and the cave erupted with the sounds of an explosion as Ra's stood there cackling.


	10. Chapter 10

At first there was only pain and an unbearable ringing in his ears. All was darkness until he opened his eyes and looked around him and noticed everything was still dark. Maybe he hadn't opened his eyes after all. He couldn't tell all was darkness around him. What had happened? And where was he? Then he remembered. Being in the cave, fighting Ra's, a bright light, lots of noise and then-nothing. The cave had exploded! Ra's had set bombs everywhere. He remembered telling the others to run but it had been too late. Oh my God the others! Where were they? What had happened to them? He decided that since he couldn't see them or anything really, he would call out to them. So he began calling each of their names one by one and cycling around again and again. After he called each of their names and gotten nothing back he began to get worried. What if? What if they were dead? No you can't think that way he said. If I could survive then so could they. Suddenly he heard a moan coming from the right of him. I can't help them unless I can see. That's when he remembered the miniature flash light he always kept on him. Please God let it still be there. He thought. Thankfully it was.

He turned it on and scanned the area. No obvious signs of anyone. But then he heard the moan again. He followed it to its source and saw a hand stretching out from underneath a pile of rubble. Holding the flashlight in his mouths he dug through the pile of rubble and was relieved when he saw…Dick! He was alive.

"Dick?" Bruce called. "Dick can you hear me?"

"Unnngghh" was the only response he got.

He quickly checked his vital signs and seeing that they were close to normal began to run his hands over his body for physical ailments. He found 3 broken ribs and a broken bone on his right arm. He also probably has a concussion and maybe some internal bleeding.

"Dick? Dick can you hear me?" Bruce asked again. He decided to shine the light in Dick's eyes to check out his condition further but was alarmed when he saw that Dick's pupils were not as responsive as they should be. Definitely a concussion he thought, maybe worse.

"Unnnnngh stop shining that light in my eyes."

"Dick? Are you awake can you hear me?"

"Yes yes I can hear and I could hear you the last three times you asked me. Now would you turn that light off?"

"Sorry I just needed to check on your pupils you have at least a concussion and at worst internal bleeding"

"What makes you say that?"

"Your pupils are not as responsive as they should be."

"Since when are you a doctor?"

"I took classes in human anatomy."

"Doesn't make you a doctor."

"Just shut up ok?

"I am going to try and help you sit up but you need to do it slowly ok? In addition to the concussion your right arm is broken and you have 3 broken ribs."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine. Just some ribs and bruises that's all."

"How come you don't have a concussion?"

Bruce shook his head. "Is it possible for you to like shut up for one minute?"

Dick mumbled something under his breath but didn't say anymore.

Bruce helped him sit up and Dick instantly cried out in pain as he did so.

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright" he said through gritted teeth.

"I need you to stay here alright? Don't move I need to find the others."

"What do you mean find the others where are they?"

"I don't know. There was an explosion remember? Ra's blew up the cave and so now I have no idea where we are or where they are. Don't' worry I won't go far and I won't be long just stay here ok and don't move."

"Ok" Dick said. He wanted to protest but his head and body hurt too damn much.

Bruce began scanning the area with the flashlight while calling out for Alfred and Tim. About 10 feet from where he had found Dick he found Alfred also laying in a pile of rubble. He was unconscious but was coming around.

"Alfred? Alfred can you hear me?"

"Oh my, ow, Master Bruce?"

"Yes Alfred it's me I am here can you move?"

"Yes sir I believe so." He said. Bruce helped him sit up and then examined him for injuries. He had the same injuries as Dick: broken ribs and concussion. Also his left shoulder was dislocated. There was of course always the possibility of internal bleeding but Bruce wouldn't know that without an MRI or a CAT scan.

"Alright Alfred I want you to stay here while I look for Tim and don't move alright? After I find Tim I am going to set your shoulder and then we will find some way out of here alright?"

"Very good sir"

Bruce found Tim only about two feet from where Alfred was. He was in much worse shape. He was unconscious and had a big gash on the back of his head which was bleeding badly. Also he had burns and several broken bones. Damnit! He thought. How had he let this happen? They weren't even supposed to be here!

Bruce brought Tim back to where Alfred was and laid him on the ground. He took of his cape and used part of it to form a bandage around Tim's head to stop the bleeding. He then took another part of it to use as a splint for Alfred.

"Alright Alfred ready?"

Alfred nodded.

With one swift movement Bruce popped Alfred's shoulder back into place. Alfred screamed and grit his teeth as Bruce eased the makeshift sling onto his shoulder.

"Alright?" Bruce said looking at Alfred.

"Yes sir"

"I told you you should have been somewhere safe; all of you should have stayed put."

"And leave you to die alone sir? I do not think so."

Bruce sighed. He was never going to win this battle and there was no point in yelling about it now.

"Alright I found Dick and left him over there we have to get back to him. Can you stand?"

"I believe so sir"

"Alright I will help you"

Alfred leaned on Bruce's shoulder as he helped him to stand up. At first the room spun and Alfred thought he might pass out but he managed to steady himself by leaning against the wall before he attempted to walk and move forward.

"Are you going to be alright? I have to carry Tim but you can lean on me."

"No sir I will be fine."

What felt like forever later, Dick saw Bruce and Alfred returning and his heart leapt for joy. Then he noticed Bruce was carrying someone was that Tim? No no no it couldn't be could it?

"Hey I told you I'd be back."

Dick smiled it was so good to see Alfred he had feared the worst.

"Alfred **are** you-?"

"A little the worse for wear sir but overall fine and you?"

"Same"

"Bruce is that-?"

Bruce nodded and laid Tim on the ground next to Dick.

"Is he-?"

"No but he's in bad shape. We need to get out of here and get him some medical attention ASAP."

"Which brings up the question where are we?"

"Somewhere under the cave; I am not sure exactly."

"You mean we are just in a deep section of the cave?"

"Yes"

"So how do we get out?"

"We need to find a way to get back to the surface"

"Ok well how do we do that?"

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"We walk until we find something that looks like it might grant us access to a higher level and then we just keep going until we eventually hit the surface."

"That could take forever!"

"Then we had better get moving don't you think? Can you two walk on your own? Or support each other?"

"Yes" they both said in unison.

Alright he said and helped Dick up. Dick's head spun for a minute and so he leaned on Alfred for support but then he was able to stand up and walk on his own.

They had walked for what seemed like forever when they decided to take a rest.

"Bruce how are ever going to get out of here? The cave is like a maze! And we have no idea how far down we are."

"Yes I know but we just have to keep walking and we will eventually find a way out."

Dick rolled his eyes in a "I don't' believe you but whatever" kind of way.

Bruce wasn't even sure _he _believed what he was telling them. Dick was totally right. They had no real way of getting out. However going forward was the only thing he could think of right now so that is what they are going to do. It was the only thing they could do at the moment. Just keep walking. Get Tim to safety and then everything would be ok. After all things couldn't get much worse right?


	11. Chapter 11

They had been walking for what seemed like an eternity with no end in sight. Dick had asked "Are we there yet?" about a million times; which resulted in Bruce threatening him with physical violence. Alfred of course had to act as peacemaker and ordered the two to behave. He also decided to walk between the two just to keep them from each other's throats.

Suddenly Dick stopped and put his hand on the wall and leaned over panting. Since he was in the back it took a minute for anyone to even realize he had stopped.

"Dick is everything alright? What are you doing? We need to keep moving."

"I can't-I need to stop-to rest-just a minute-my head."

"What's wrong? What is it?" Bruce asked

"My head hurts so much." "I can't-I need to stop." With that he turned around and hurled.

"Oh my God Dick" Bruce said.

He placed Tim, who he had been carrying, on the ground and rushed to Dick's side. He helped ease Dick to the ground into a sitting position and examined him.

"Dick can you open your eyes and look at me?"

Dick did as he was told. Bruce was alarmed by what he saw. His pupils weren't nearly as responsive or reactive as earlier. This told Bruce that Dick's condition was worsening. They really needed to get out of here NOW.

"Ok Dick I know it hurts but I need you to get up ok? We need to get moving so we can get you all some help."

"No I-I can't-hurts to much-I can't I need to-just need to rest-one minute." With that Dick closed his eyes and passed out.

"No! No! Dick! Dick wake up! Wake up! You need to wake up I can't have you sleeping with a concussion!"

But it was no use Dick was out cold.

"Damnit!"

Now both Tim and Dick were out! How the hell was he going to carry them both? Not to mention he had no idea where he was carrying them _to; _as there was still no indication of an escape route from the cave to the surface.

"God Damnit!" he shouted in frustration.

"Master Bruce if I may sir? Maybe it might be best to just stay and rest here for a while until Master Dick wakes up."

"Alfred the longer we stay here and rest the longer it will take us to find a way to the surface. Not to mention that the longer we delay here the more severe their conditions get."

"I know sir but I do not think we have any other choice."

Bruce sighed in frustration he knew Alfred was right.

"Besides sir you could use some rest yourself."

"I'm more worried about you. How are you?"

"As well as can be expected"

"You're not going to suddenly pass out on me too are you?"

"I am quite certain not."

"Good I don't think I could take that. Oh God Alfred what are we going to do? I have no idea where we are going or how to get out of here and Dick and Tim need help and…and…"

"Sir you must not allow yourself to become overwhelmed. You have always gotten us out of situations before and I am sir that you will get us out of it again. Now come on you need your rest. I will keep an eye on the others."

"Alright"

He said and sat down next to Dick and put his head back against the wall. Before he knew it he was asleep.

When he woke up both Dick and Tim were still out. However, Alfred was keeping a vigilant watch over them.

"Did you sleep well sir?"

"Yes actually, I didn't realize how tired I was."

"Very good sir"

"I wanted to thank you for earlier. You were right I can't get overwhelmed by this situation. I have to keep a clear head."

"Very good sir, I am glad I was able to be of assistance."

Bruce smiled and leaned his head back against the wall for a second.

"How are they?"

"Still unconscious but their conditions do not seem to have worsened."

"Thank God for small favors I guess."

"Indeed sir"

They sat for a while longer until Bruce heard a moan and turned towards its source. It was Tim! Bruce rushed over to his side

"Tim? Tim can you hear me? Tim?"

"Unnnngh, Bruce?"

"Yah it's me I'm here"

"What? What happened? Where are we?"

We are in some part of the cave I am not sure which part exactly. Ra's put bombs all around the cave and detonated them. "

"Unnnngh my head"

"Yah you have a pretty bad gash on it and a definite concussion."

"Is that all?"

"No, you probably have some internal bleeding and some burns."

"Oh well that sucks"

"Yah we are trying to find a way to the surface so we can get you some medical attention."

"Is everyone else alright? I mean Dick and Alfred are they-?"

"Dick has a concussion and some broken bones, same with Alfred but they are not too serious and both should be fine."

"Alfred?"

"Yes Master Tim I am right here"

"Thank God, where's Dick?"

"He's asleep"

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry Tim it will be ok"

"He can't sleep with a concussion!"

"Tim don't worry he's ok it will be okay."

"DICK WAKE UP!" Tim shouted "WAKE UP!"

"TIM! Stop it! he's ok. He will be ok"

"But-"

Bruce put his hand up. "But nothing, Dick is ok alright? We have the situation well in hand you just need to take it easy and rest ok?"

"Ok"

"I'm gonna try and wake him up."

"Dick? Dick can you hear me? Dick I need you to wake up can you hear me?"

"Unggghh Bruce? Is that you?"

"Yes it is. I need you to open your eyes alright?"

Dick did as he was told "unngghhh ow my head is killing me"

"Do you think you could sit up?"

"I could try"

Bruce helped him into a sitting position. "How do you feel?"

"Like I got run over by a truck"

"That's to be expected. Just rest here for a minute; then we will start moving again ok?"

Dick nodded

How best to orchestrate this he thought. Now that both Tim and Dick were awake it would probably be best to have them walk. However he wasn't sure if either of them were capable of walking.

"Dick do you think you could stand up if I helped you?"

"Sure"

Bruce helped Dick stand up. He was a little wobbly at first and leaned heavily on Bruce; but after a few minutes he was able to stand on his own.

"Alright one up one to go. Tim, do you think that you could stand?"

"Yah sure"

Bruce attempted to help Tim into a standing position; however the second he did so Tim double over in pain clutching his abdomen.

"Tim what is it? What's wrong?"Bruce asked in alarm

"Ow it hurts it hurts" was all Tim would say

"What hurts?"

Tim pointed to his abdomen

Bruce palpated the region it was swollen and rigid, not a good sign.

"Ok Tim it's going to be ok alright? I am going to carry you and we are going to get out of here ok?"

Tim nodded. Bruce picked him up and motioning for Alfred and Dick to follow him began walking.

After about 10 yards Bruce noticed that Dick was lagging behind.

"Dick come on we need to keep moving."

"I know it's just my head hurts so much it is hard for me to walk or concentrate on anything else"

"Alright well why don't you lean on Alfred and he can help you walk"

"Ok"

Bruce sighed. They really needed to be moving faster, much faster than this, however he couldn't move faster because Alfred and Dick were so slow and he didn't want to leave them behind.

"Sir if I may?"

"What is it Alfred?"

"Master Dick and I appear to be slowing you down; why don't' you move on ahead find an exit and then come back for us."

"I can't do that. I won 't leave you behind."

"Sir you will not really be leaving us behind you will expedite the process of getting us out of here."

"I can't I won't be able to find you again"

"Sir it really is the best way."

"No it is out of the question."

"Very well sir."

They walked for what seemed like an eternity but in reality was only an hour. Since Dick and Alfred were walking so slowly they covered almost no ground. Damnit! Bruce thought we really need to be moving faster. However, what could he do? He couldn't leave them behind, he might not find them again. Just then they heard a mighty rumbling from above them like an earthquake. Oh God what now? Bruce thought a cave in? Then suddenly a spinning form appeared in front of them. When the spinning form stopped Bruce was relieved and exhilarated by what he saw.

"Clark!"

"They you guys are! It's about time I found you I have been looking everywhere!"

"What do you mean? How did you know we were down here?"

"I saw and heard the explosion and I set off to find you guys I am so glad I finally did. How is everybody?"

"Not good. Tim has a concussion and internal bleeding. Dick has a rather bad concussion as well."

"And Alfred how are you doing?"

"I am as well as can be expected sir."

"He is going to need to some medical attention as well.

"Alright well then let's get you guys out of here."

"Take Tim first"

"Ok"

Clark cradled Tim in his arms and flew up up and away from the hole onto the surface and laid Tim on the ground. He took Dick and Alfred up in similar fashion, leaving Bruce for last.

"Alright last but not least" Clark said smiling.

Bruce smiled slightly. Clark noticed he looked a little bit pale and tired.

"I forget to ask about how you are doing"

"I'm fine"

Clark snorted and did a quick once over with his x-ray vision. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

"Bruce how-how are you?-how are you even standing right now?"

"Willpower" was all Bruce would say.

"You must be in incredible pain"

"It's not so bad."

"We need to get you to a hospital right away."

"No, take the others first."

"Bruce your condition is critical. It's much more severe than the others you could literally bleed out and die any minute."

"Take the others first"

"No Damnit! I am taking you to the hospital right now! Come on lets go" He said as he picked Bruce up and began to fly away.

Bruce passed out and began to crash almost as soon as Clark picked him up and began to fly away. He flew as fast and as hard as he ever had before. He knew that there was little chance of Bruce surviving, he had been bleeding internally for hours, but he still had to try. He couldn't look Alfred and the others in the face unless he knew he had done everything he could for Bruce.

Once the doctors got Bruce into surgery he rushed home to fill the others in on what was happening. He figured they must be really confused and wondering what was going on. He had rushed out of there so fast he hadn't had a chance to tell anyone what had happened. The doctors assured Clark that they would do all they could but that Bruce's injuries were extensive and they couldn't promise anything.

When Clark got back to the manor he saw that the others were still sitting there waiting for him.

"What the hell Clark? Why did you just rush off like that what the hell is going on?" Dick yelled

"Yah Clark?" Tim said

"You did rush off quite unexpectedly sir" Alfred noted.

"I had to rush off because, because Bruce was severely injured."

"What are you talking about? He was fine. He was leading all of us" Dick said

"Yah well I don't know how he did it, but he somehow was able to push aside all the injuries and pain he must have been feeling and just push on and take care of you guys."

"Clark what are you talking about? What injuries?"

"He has severe internal injuries Dick, he has been bleeding internally for hours I rushed him to the hospital and they got into surgery but there is no guarantee he will survive. Speaking of which I had better get you guys to the hospital to you may need surgery as well."

All of them just sat there with their mouths open unable to comprehend Clark's words. Bruce could at this very minute be dying. It was too much to take in. Dick's eyes began to tear up first but determined not to cry he pushed them back allowing only one silver tear to overflow. Tim however was not able to be so strong and burst into tears. Alfred took him in his arms and rocked him back and forth to soothe him.

"Now then as I was saying we really need to get you guys to the hospital you have severe injuries as well there will be plenty of time for crying later" Dick nodded but Tim just continued to cry.

"Take Alfred and Tim first and then come back for me."

"Actually if you and Alfred can get on my back I can carry Tim and then I can carry all three of you."

"Ok"

When they got to the hospital Tim was rushed into surgery and Dick and Alfred were taken to X-ray and MRI. However it was found that they had no internal bleeding and required no surgery. Their bones were set and they were discharged. Clark inquired about Bruce's condition but they said that he hadn't come out of surgery yet. He tried to get more details but they wouldn't tell him anything else. At least he is still alive he thought. That is something.

So he, Alfred and Dick all sat in the waiting room waiting for news of Bruce and Tim. They sat for hours waiting for news. When the doctor did come out it was to say that Tim had pulled through the surgery marvelously and he was resting comfortably in the recovery wing and that they could go and see him in a little while. However there was still no news of Bruce.

Hours later the doctor came out. Dick, Alfred and Clark rose to their feet in anticipation.

"He came through with flying colors. He is however, going to require some extensive recovery time; as there was a lot of damage."

"But he is going to be alright?" Dick asked

"Yes he should be fine barring any complications."

"Can we see him?"

"Not right now. He is still in intensive care and I would like to give him a few hours of monitoring before I allow visitors in."

Dick and Alfred nodded

"Thank you very much doctor."

The doctor nodded and left the room.

"Well at least he is going to be ok thank God" Clark said

"Yes thank God indeed." Alfred and Dick agreed

"Shall we go in and see Master Tim?"

"You two go I think I better get home. It is late and I am going to catch it as it is."

"Very well sir. We shall see you soon and thank you so much for all that you have done."

"Yah really, we cannot thank you enough Clark. Without you we would still be wandering around in that cave and Bruce and Tim would probably be dead."

"Don't mention it, always happy to help."

With that Clark left for Metropolis and Alfred and Dick went in to sit with Tim, which is where they spent the rest of the day. They were not allowed to visit Bruce until the next day and even then they were only allowed in for about a half an hour. The doctor said that Bruce was very weak and visitors would stress him out to much. So they split their time between Bruce and Tim for two weeks until both were released from the hospital and allowed to go home. They spent the time reminiscing over the whole ordeal with Ra's and how lucky they were to have all come out of it alive. After Bruce and Tim came home life went back to being relatively normal. Dick stayed on for two months and took up the mantle of Batman until Bruce was well enough to take it up again. He also helped Alfred out around the house since Alfred had his hands full at first taking care of the house and Bruce and Tim. There had been no sign of Ra's since the explosion. None of them were sure if Ra's was even capable of surviving the explosion. However, all of them knew better then to underestimate him. They knew that Ra's always had a habit of popping up when you least expected him…

**THE END**


End file.
